experience of love
by Dream princes
Summary: my second story on dareya its about love ,felling of love ,passion of love effect of love ,magic of love ,power of ,how love can change a man and most important thing in love is trust their is some addition in chapter 4 check it read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i am back i think its not to late ha to ape saab nay dareya per leakhnaye ko kaha tha to unhe per leakh rahi ho aur jenho nay ragivi aur sachivi per kaha tha unkay leya two stores or leakho gi thank you guys for your support i get more then fifty review i am really happy because i know my story is not so good per i hope kay yeah use better ho **

**thank you**

**rahol,sara,rohit,zoomra,aradya,dareya789,navkiran kaur ,dayas girl,sira,ritesh 7,and all the guests thank you for reviews**

**shanavidessai; i receive your pm thank you for liking my story its ok if you cant review it because have some problem with your computer hope you this story also **

**so here is the story **

IN DUO HOUSE

(abhirika are marred aid have one son name aditiya they call him adu he have special attachment to daya he sleep with spent of his time with daya he play cricket ,boxing, football and many other games with him daya love him a lot and don,t allow abhirika to scold him )

IN DAYAS ROOM

abhi is trying to wake up daya but he did ,t wake up suddenly adu come in his his running from his mother tarika also come behind him adu jump on bed and hug daya hid in his arm daya to him

tarika:adu chalo bath lo warna mea tumhe boht maro gi

adu to daya :chachu deakho na aaj sunday hai mama pher bhi mughe bath leany ko kahe rahi hai plz mughe bachao

daya:babhi rahnay do na aaj sunday hai koi baat nahi agher adu aaj bath nahi lay ga to

tarika :daya tumhe pata hai na kiya hai pher bhi but suddenly she stop by seeing abhi smiling face

daya send angry glace to her so she stop and change the topic

tarika:aaj hume acp sir kay ghare dinner pay gana hai na to neat and clean baan ker jana chahiya na adu chalo tum meray saath daya tum bhi fresh ho gayo

abhi :kiyon aaj koi khaas baat hai

tarika;ha hai na(abhi face glow like a bulb )aaj sir nay hume dinner per bulayiya hai to kiya khaas nahi hai

abhi face become dull after listening that :acha mea bhi fresh ho ker ata ho and he leaves

daya;kiya babhi abhi sara bhanda phut jata

tarika:sorry daya woh ghalti say muh say nikaal

daya;its o k mea fresh hoker ata hu adko bhi fresh karwata hu tum ga ker purvi ko call karo kay saab arrangements hogay

tarika and she left from their call and talk with her when she was talking abhi come and she suddenly cut the call

abhi :kisay baate kar rahi thi

tarika(scared)kisi say nahi bus woh purvi ki call thi nothing important

abhi ok (with a sad face )

daya and adu also come

**AT DINING TABLE **

ALL are eating their break fast except abhi his in his thoughts tarika and daya notice it and giggels

daya:kiya hua abhi tum kha kiyon nahi rahiya

abhi(come out of his thoughts )khuch nahi bus asay hi he start to but a littel bit (thinking ) deakho zara dono ko kiase angane banay huiya hai yeah daya to mea hamesha iskay birthday per saab say pehlay isay wish karta ho aur aaj yeah isay chodo yeah to bacha hai per tarika bhi kisi ko meri feker hi nahi

like this they finish their dinner

**IN KITCHEN **

tarika is working daya come and say

daya:tarika abhi abhijeet adu kay saath hai mea jaker uka gift lay ata ho aur baaki arrangement bhi deakh loga

tarika(with sad face)theak hai jau tum

daya(notice this and say)kiya hua tarika tum khuch udaas lagrahi ho

tarika:daya woh abhi kitna upset tha na subhay mughe acha nahi laghrha usay asay deakh kare

daya;i know that but hum yeah saab uski khushi kay liya hi to karahay hai deakhna shame ko jaab usay surprise mealay ga to kitna khush hoga woh saab tum udaas maat ho ok

tarika(with a smile )o k devare gi jaldi jayo apnay bhai ka geft lay aur 7 a clock woh call bhi karlena ok

daya node his head in yes and leave

he in enter in a mall

**AT MALL **

after buying abhi gift daya is talking with sachine about arrangement and girl is from front side of daya th girl is (with short hair she is looking beautiful in shirt and pant ) she is with her friend she is searching some and suddenly collide with daya she lose her balance she is suppose to fall but daya hold hjer buy waist the shopping bags fall down from their hands she is really scared she hold his shirt really tightly daya was lost in her he is staring at her she is also lost in his eyes their is a cute eye lock

and a vioce come ahemmm ahemmm they come out from their dream land

daya: i am sorry woh mea phone per baate kare raha tha to meanay apko deakha nahi

girl :its ok koi baate even i am sorry woh mea bhi khuch dhonde rahi thi to

daya:its ok (pick the shopping bags and givethem to her but color of dayas shopping bag and one of her is same he is confuse he give one bag to her and leaves )

the second girl with that girl come with a smile and hold her hand

girl :kiya shreya to bhi usay thodi aur dare baate to karti kitna handsome aur dashing tha woh kaash mea usay kakrate to

shreya:kiya priya to bhi na hum yeaha shopping kay karnay aye hai larko ko deakhnay nahi to bhi na

priya:are kiya hai to acha to sach sach bata woh handsome aur cute tha na (with a naughty smile )

shreya (unintentionally )ha tha to sahi with a smile

priya :o ho

shreya:abe teri bakwase khatame hui ho to shopping karay wasay bhi kaal say meri azadi khatame

priy :janti hu miss cid chalo

they go from their

**IN EVENING **

abhi is still in bad mood no one is present in home daya is out for meeting his khabri and tarika and adu are at his friend home suddenly a phone call come abhi receive it

abhi :hello

person :abhi jaaldi sachivi kay ghare ayeo daya ko kisi nay goli mare di hai

abhi :kon bul raha hai hello but call was cut

abhi run towards his car and stop in front of their house he enter in lights were off

abhi:koi hai

suddenly all lights are on hall is decorated with balloons and flowers all come singing happy birthday to you happy birthday to you may you have many more may you have many more happy birthday top you

abhi (face glow like a bulb )tum saab ki yaad tha

daya;aur nahi to kiya baaki baate baad mea pehely cake kato

abhi cut the cake all clap first feed daya to feed him then tarika his son and then all other

abhi :daya siref party hi di hai koi gift nahi hai

daya ;are kiyon nahi hai abhi lo he give him a shopping bag abhi take it and take out a dress of agirl which is a short dress of black color abhi is shock top see this daya is shock and all other to

abhi :daya yeah kiya hai mea yeah pehno

daya:abhi yaare meanay to tumhare liaya jacket li thi black color ki per yeah dress kaha say agai pata nahi per wasy put that dress on him yeah buri nahi lagrahi tum per check karkay deakhe lo and he laugh all other to laugh except abhi

abhi;kiya daya to bhi jacket li thi to dress bangayi

daya (remember that incident smile come on his face ) are ha YAAd aaya woh mall mea ek ladki say takra gayia tha to shahid tabhi change hogayi ho

abhi (with naughty smile )takraye thay yaah kisi kay saath gaye thay go mera gift unkay gift kay saath change hogiya ha

daya:kiya yaar tum bhi na do mea change karlata hu

abhi :ha lo aur jaldi anay ki koi zarorate nahi

daya give him (chodo ga nahi wala look and leave for the mall )

**AT SHREYA PLACE **

Priya and shreya are checking their shopping

shreya see that black jacket

shreya:are meri dress thi is mea yeah jacket kaha say agayi

priya :are yaar jab to use ladke say takrai thi to taabhi change hogiya ho ga (with a naughty smile)

shreya(smile after remembering that)to bhi na abe chal wapase mall change karkay atay hai

priya(with a smile )yaar phire usay milay gaye wow ise baar to mea uska number zarrore lo gi

shreya:to na kabhi nahi sudhray gi

priya phone ring she receive the cll fter cutting it come to shreya

priya:meri to kismat hi khrabe hai tughe akay lay hi usay milnay jana hoga mughe ek kaam hai bye and she leave

shreya also leave for mall

**AT MALL **

daya see shreya go toward her

daya ;excuse me

shreya turn ;are ape mea apko hi dhonde rahi thi yeah apki jacket

daya ;thank yoyu aur yeah apka dress sorry woh same bag thai to change hogiya

shreya :its ok bye

shreya left from their she is looking for taxi daya see this go toward her

daya :ape ko ise waqt yeaha taxi nahi mileay gi i will drop you

shreya :no its o i ,ill manage

daya:but apko taxi nahi melay gi aur late bhi boht ho raha hai please

shreya :ok thank you

daya:its ok

daya drop her at home

daya to come at his home

**AT DUO HOUSE **

Abhi :are daya tum itni jaaldi agaye meanay kaha bhi tha thoda aur time spend karna unkay saath (with naughty smile )

daya ;abhi tum bhi na yeah lo apna gift (give him the bag ) mea abe sonay ga raha ho and he leave

IN DAYAS ROOM

Adu is setting on bed waiting for him

adu run toward him and hug him tightly

adu :chachu kaha thay ape pata hai i miss you

daya (took him up in his lap) are my baby papa ka gift leanay gayia tha and i miss you to kiss him on his cheek acu to kiss him daya lie him on bed

daya:mea change karkay abhi aiyea ok

after some time adu and daya are lying on bed

adu :chachu aaj ape kon si ladki say takraye thay

daya :woh mall mea ek ladki say

adu :chachu woh beautiful thi

daya (remember that moment and smile )hmm thi

adu :kitni beautifull thi

daya:boht abe sogayo aur kaal apnay mama papako maate batana ise baraye mea ok

adu :ok

daya sleep remembering that moment with a smile

**AT SHREYA** **HOUSE **

shreya;(thinking about daya )kitna acha ladka tha aaj kaal kaha hotay hai iasay ladkay jo ladkiyon ki izzate karte hai aur handsome aur cute bhi tha boht pata nahi pher kabhi miley gay yeah nahi she to sleep by remembering that with a smile

**AUTHORS NOTE ;so kiasa tha acha nahi tha na but i will try my level best to make it interesting for you guys sorry if i disappoint you sorry for spelling mistakes ha and please tell how was should i continue it or not review me negative aur positive both are welcome give me suggestions you can pm ok **

**take care bye **


	2. second meeting

**hey guys here is the second chapter hope you like thank you to all who review my first chapter **

**tank you to **

**confidentgirl22, .161,navkiran kaur ,nisha,sneha,shanavidessai,dareya 789,kashyaprfg, .161,raj,rd,anupama mishra,katiiy,ritesh 7,ninadkm,dareya,jyothi taku,siraa and all the guest or silent readers thank you for reading **

**NEXT DAY IN BUREAU **

**acp sir **is in his cabin he come out look and the door and then at his watch abhi notice this and go closer to him

abhi ;sir kiya hua ap boht tension mea lagrahiya hai koi anay wala hai kiya

acp ;anay wala nahi anay wali hai

abhi :kon sir

acp :ek new cid officer leaken deakho itna late hogiya hai or woh abhi taak nahi ayie how irresponsible she is

abhi :sir hosakta hai traffic phanse gayi ho

**main time at bureau parking lout **

daya is running towards bureau talking to his self ;yeah abhi bhi nai subah mughe uthayia nahi pata ab raveen kiya kiya sunniya ga tarika na uthati to aaj to mea giya tha and a girl is also running towards bureau they are coming from opposite sides and collide with each other girl lost her balance and suppose to fall but daya hold her by her waist and cute eye lock between them with (background music tere nina )they were lost in each other (i think you all know the girl she shreya )daya phone ring and they come out from their world

daya :i am sorry

shreya :no i a sorry (daya go to other side to attend the call )

shreya (remember some thing and go to bureau and she enter bureau

shreya :inspector purvi reporting sir

acp (look toward her )yeah koi time hai anay ka

shreya :sorry sir woh mea traffic mea phance gayi thi i am sorry next time say aisa nahi hoga

acp :ok next time say dheayan rakhna inse milo yeah hai inspector abhijeet she shake hand with abhi and then to all other at that time daya enter in bureau

acp :daya yeah waqt hai bureau anay ka kaha thay tum ha

daya (confused )sir woh mea woh

abhijeet (interrupt ) sir woh daya apnay informer say milnay gayia tha hai na daya

daya :ha ha sir informer say milnay gayia tha

acp :acha theak hai and his phone ring after some time he end the call

acp :tum sab apni files complete karo mujhe ek meeting me jana hai (and he leave )

daya run toward abhi

daya :thank you boss tum nay bacha liya warna aaj raveen to mujhe nahi chodta

abh:its ok thank you ki zarrorat nahi

daya :tumnay theak hi kaha

abhi :mutlab

daya :kiyon kai mea tumhare waja say late hua

abhi :woh kiase

daya :tumnay hi mujhe subah nahi uthaiya to galti tumhare hi hai

abhi :tu na bache ka bachi hi rahay ga

daya :to mea bach hi hu

abhi :chod in bato ko inse mile yeah hai inspector sheya

daya shake hand with her and they smile

all start doing their work

daya go toward freedy for some thing he look at him he is eating gajar ka halwa aur usay deakh kare daya ka mouh mea pani ajata hai

daya(shout ) freedy yeah tum kiya karahe ho

freedy (stnd up from chair)kiya hua sir meanay kiya kia

daya :tum halwa kha rahe tumhe pata hai rooz kitne log diabetes say maarte hai aur tum halwa kha rahe ho

freedy :kiya sir sorry sir mughe pata nahi tha thank tou apne meri wife ko widwa hone say bacha liya

daya :theak hai jaaker hath dho kar ao

freedy :ok sir

daya ;freedy halwa yeaha rakho aur jao

freedy put halwa on table and leave

daya to sachine ;gaiya kiya

sachine :ha sir

daya take halwa from table and start eating it

all are shock

sachine;sir abhi to ap freedy ko dante rahay thay ab khud kha rahay hai

daya :woh to mea nay halwa leay kay liya natake kiya tha

all smile on his kiddish behavior

abhi :kiya yaar to bhi na halwa khanay kay liya becharay ko itna dara diya

daya ;abhi mujhe disturb maat karo aur halwa khane do

bureau phone ring abhi pick it up and end the call come to other

abhi :ek khoon hua hai hume waha chalna huga daya tum ur shreya yeahi raho aur sara file work complete karlay na

daya :ok

and they leave after some time daya finish his halwa

shreya :sir woh apke lips per thoda halwa laga hai

daya :kaha he put his hand in wrong direction kaha per

shreya move her hand toward his face and remove halwa

shreya :hogiya

daya (smile )thank you chalo file complete karte hai

shreya :ok sir

they start completing files

and after some time case is solved all leave for their home

**AT SHREYA HOUSE **

SHE IS LAYING on bed but not sleeping properly she is thinking about daya about their first meeting in mall then parking lout and thinking about his innocence while complaining abhi aand taking halwa from freedy and she smile while thinking all this

priya enter in her room

priya :kiya baat hai boht smile karahi ho kiss kay khialo mea gum ho

shreya (come out from his thought ) nahi khuch nahi bus asay hi

priya :acha bol aaj ka din kiasa raha

shreya (smile )boht acha tha

priya :phir say smile karahi ho koi baat to hai bol na plz

shreya :theak hai per yo kisi ko nahi bulay gi

priya :promise yaar

shreya :toujhe woh ladka yaad hai jo hume mall mea mila tha

priya (all most jump from bed )wohi hand some to phir mile usay

shreya :ha woh daya hai meray sath hi bureau mea kaam karte hai pata hai woh boht achai hai ek dum saaf dil kay

priya :are waah tunay to 2 mulaqato mea hi saab jaan liya

shreya :kisi ko jaan nay kay liya ek nazare hi kafi huti hai

priya :oho to madam nai unhai ek nazare mea jaabn liya

shreya :bus kaar ab sotay hai

priya :ha woh sapnay mea jo anay walay hai

shreya:tu na so ab

and they sleep

daya is also thinking same and sleep with a smile

**A/N i know itna acha nahi hai per phir bhi i will try to make it good so plz review and thank you for reading and give suggestion what you want to see ha acha nahi laga to sorry **

**bye take care **


	3. chapter 3

**hey guys and sorry for late update i am busy in my studies thats why i don,t get time to update **

**thank you **

**dareya 789 , ritesh 7,raj,anupama mishra ,raveena .negi .161,guest ,sneha ,rj,katiiy,sapana dahal ,ninadkdm,shilpa .patte.1,navkiran kaur ,ana ,duo angel ,daya,s girl ,zoomra,priya,sapna,rahol,rohit,sara ,ad and all the guest or silent readers **

**(**after six months daya and shreya become good friends but they don,t know about their feelings for each other they like to spend time with each other but don,t know why they like to spend time each other why they get worried or sad when some thing happen to one of them )

**IN BUREAU **

(A case was reported jis mein hotel kay ek room mein couples ka khoon ho raha huta hai )

acp :humay khuch bhi karkay isse khooni ko pakdna ho ga pata nahi aur kitnay masumo ki jaan lay ga

abhi ;sir humay kiya karna chahiya

acp :hume usse khooni ko apnay jaal mea phasana hoga

daya:woh kiasay sir

acp :hume yeah case close karday gay phir woh khooni yeah khooni khial dubara shuru karay ga aur uska naiya shikaar humare hi cid officer hogay

daya ;kon hu gay sir woh

acp :tum aur shreya

daya(normaly )acha (but suddenly )kiya sir main aur shreya (almost in shout )

acp:to kiya hua

daya :sir abhi aur tarika jatay hai na woh bilkul original husband wife hai to to lagay bhi na to kissi ko bhi un per shak nahi hoga

acp :no excuses tum aur shreya hi jao gay aur woh bhi kaal subah

daya :sir apko pata hai na adu meray bina nahi rah sakta phir bhi

acp :isliay kahe raha ho kay kaal subah jao aur pura din saab ki nazro mein ana to khooni bhi tumhay dekhy ga aur pakray janay kay dar say usse raat tum per humla karay gapkir usay pakade kar raat ko tum wapaas ajana and know more excuses

daya :ok sir

acp :saab ghar jao

all wish him good morning and left for their houses

**AT DUO HOUSE **

IN DAYA ,S ROOM

abhi is packing daya,s bag and daya and adu are playing after playing adu sit in daya lap

adu:chachu kaal ape aur main na play land jay gay or phir spider man wali movie bhi deakhay gay

daya(with sad)sorry beta kaal nahi

adu:per kiyon nahi kaal to sunday hai phir kiyon nai

daya:woh kaal mujhe ek important kaam hai

adu ;mujhsay bhi important

daya:nahi meri jaan tumsay important kiasay hosakta hai ek case hai na mujhe jana hoga warna acp sir ghusa hogay

adu;main dadu ko kaho ga woh ghusa nahi hogay

daya:baby try to understand i promise kay jaldi wapase ajao ga raat ko hi ajao ga

adu (sweetly )paka na (daya noded in yes and hug him tightly )

abhi :agher tyum dono ka mail melave khatam hua ho to chalay khana kha lay

daya took adu in his lap

daya ;ok chalo

ON DINING TABLE

adu :chachu ape na waha say meray liya baby lana

daya(naughtily )oh beta woh to ap apnay mami papa say mango woh laker day gay

abhirika blush

abhi (naughtily )to daya tum adu kay liay ek chachi lay ana phir woh la day gi baby

daya(blush)kiya tum bhi abhi

abhi :kiyon tum adu kay liya chachi nahi lao gay (to adu )kiyon apko chachi chahiya woh phir baby bhi lay gi

adu :ha chachu ek achi si chachi lana or phir woh mujhe piyara sa baby lakar day gi

daya :abhi tera na khuch bnahi hosakta bachay ko kiase batay sikhata hai (to adu )chalo hum sonay chaltay hai

and they both go to their room to sleep

IN ABHIRKIA ROOM

abhi and tarika are sitting on bed

abhi :tarika tumhay nahi lagta ab humay daya kay liya bhi koi ladke dhudni chahiya

tarika:ha tum theak kahe rahay ho kaab taak akela rahay ga

abhi :mainay to ladke bhi dhoond li hai

tarika ;kon hai woh

abhi :wohi new cid officer jis nay six months pehely join kiya tha

tarika:ha mujhr bhi lagta hai kay woh dono ek dusray kay liya khuch feel kartay hai forensic meinbhi chupkay chupkay ek dusray ko deakhtay hai

abhi ;ha woh to hai jaab shreya per khoon ilzaam laga tha taab daya saab kay khilaaf ja ker uska saath diya aur bay gunah bhi saabit kiya uskay next daya mainay deakha tha shreya daya ko muskra muskra kay deakh rahi thi

tarika :aur jaab daya coma mein giya tha to usnay daya kay liya wraath bhi rakha tha purvi nay bataiya tha usse say to woh theak hua

abhi :ha per indono ko ek dusray ki itni fikare hai yeah ek dusray say piyar kartay hai per confess kiyon nahi kartay six months hogay abhi taak nahi samjhay

tarika:abhi tumnay six years lagay thay bolnay mein woh to phir bhi six months laga raha (abi feel embarrassed )

abhi :kiya tarika tum bhi chalo ab koi plan bnatay hai inhay ek karnay kay liya

they start thinking after some time

tarika:abhi idea say some thing in his ear and he smile

abhi :areay wah kiya idea hai

tarika :akhire biwi kiss ki ho

abhi woh to hai kiss her cheek and both sleep

**IN SHREYA HOUSE **

shreya is packing her bag priya come and see her

priya:are kaha ki tayaare hai

shreya :woh ek case kay liya shimla jana hai main aur daya sir as a couple ja rahay hai

priya ;oh to na kitni lucky hai nakli mein hi sahi itnay handsome aur dashing admi ki biwi banay gi kaash mujhay bhi yeah chance milta

shreya :to bhi na pata nahi kiya kiya bolti hai ab hum soay yah sari raat handsome ladko ki hi baat karni hai

priya ;ha sotay hai kaal fresh bhi to lagna hoga na tumhay unkay sath jo jana hai

shreya(blush )

both of them laid on the bed

shreya (thinking )priya to sahi hi kahti hai main boht lucy ho jo daya jiasa senior aur dost mila kitnay achay hai woh so caring ,loving ,and handsome jaab smile kartay hai kitnay cute laghtay hai (and suddenly ) pagal kiya soch rahi hai apnay senior kay baray mein and she sleep

NEXT DAY IN PLANE

dareya are sitting together and soon shreya sleep on daya shoulder because she do not sleep last night properly daya look at her and smile he to sleep putting his head on her

another couple see them and take their picture due to flash both wakeup and blush

couple

man :kiya jodi hai kitnay cute lagtay hai ek sath hai na kajal

kajal :ha sumit kitnay cute hai dono

sumit :woh to hai bilkul humare tarha

dareya blush

and after some time plane land both enter in hotel after taking keys go to their and become shocked room is decorated like a honey moon sweet both look at each other and blush

daya :shreya tum fresh hojao phir hum bahir chaltay hai khana khany takay usse khooni ko humaray baray mein pata chalay

shreya :ok sir go to take bath after some tim come back wearing a black sarre she is looking to beautiful daya is lost in her shreya call him two to three time then he come out from his world

shreya:kiya hua sir

daya:khuch nahi aur mujheay sir mat bulao warna kisi ko shaq ho jaay ga

shreya :Ok sir (daya look at her )sorry daya

daya go to take bath

and then go to restaurant some water is on floor due to which shreya is suppose to fall but daya hold her by waist and a cute i lock all smile and again a flash come they break apart and look at up the same couple take their picture

sumit :are ap log bhi yaha honey moon mana nay ayie hai

daya :ha hum honey moon mana nay aye hai abhi khuch din pahelay humare shaadi hui hai

shreya blush

kajal :chalo abh unhay enjoy karnay do hum chaltay hai and they leave whole day they act as a romantic couple at night in restaurant all are taking their dinner a man come on stage

man :ladies and gentlemen may i have your attention please

man :aaj humaray hotel ko 20 years puray huay hai isi liya humnay ek khaase game plane kiya hai ap saab couple kay liya is game mein ap saab ko ek bada paper diya jay ga aur jab ek song khatme hoga woh fold hoga aur agher koi dis balance hua to woh eliminate hi jay ga isi tarah paper chota huta jay ga aur jo couple last mein rahay ga woh ho ga couple of the weak so let start

all couple go to stage sumit and kajal come to dareya

kajal ;ape log bhi dance kariya na

dareya also go on dance floor a song started

(**hulchul hui zara shor hua**

**dil chor hua teri aor hua **

**esi chale jab hawa **

**ishq hua hi hua**

**hulchul hui zara shor hua**

**dil chor hua teri aur hua**

**...)dareya are lost in eachother eyes song end paper is folded and they become more close next song teray niana bady katil mar hi dalay gay and after some time this song is end like this all song are ended ,couples are eliminated and dareya are coming more closer know only two couples are left dareya and (sumit and kaja)song is surili akhiyon wale dareya are total lost in each other and are ver y close the second is also eliminated and over dareya win all clap dareya break apart and blush they receive their prize and go to their room **

after changing their cloths both sleep on the bed after one hour some one enter in their room with a knife and go closer to bed and remove the blanket and he become shock their is no one on the bed and some from behind hit him he they start fighting the men free his self from daya and going to hit shreya and a scream ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**A/N so kiasa tha tell me i know not to good if i disappoint you i am sorry then so kiya hua kiya shreya ko khuch hua kiya hai abhirika ka plan kiya dareya ek hogay yah phir koi rukawat anay wali hai so tell me what you think tell you like it or not and sorry for spelling mistakes read and review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**take care bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys i think i am not to late so thank you to all who review my story i am happy that you are liking my story and little sad to because on first chapter i get 22 reviews on second 33 and on third i get only 18 review i am little sad kiya ap ko meri story pasand nahi arahi to bolo na main isko stop kardo gi so batao continue karo yah nahi plz help me khuch bura hai to batao better karo gi plz yeah story main dil say leakh rahi hu so plz tell me what to do**

**thank you to**

**sapna dahal,daya,s girl ,zoomra,ritesh 7 ,dareya 789,sneha,anupama mishra, .1, .161**

**,ninadkdm,noor, ,navikiran kaur ,barbiefantasticl and all the guest aur silent readers **

**so sorry start from where we end **

a man is suppose to hit shreya with knife shreya cover her face with her hands he is going to hit her but daya come in front of shreya and knife hit him on his arm shreya scream loudly daya sir and hold his arm at the same time hotel staff and local police come in the room with the help of duplicate keys police arrest the criminal and then move toward daya

officer ;thank you ap logo ki waja say hum yeah case solve kar pay thank you sir (then he look toward his arm )ap ko to chot lagi hai main doctor ko bhiag ta hu and he leave after some time doctor come and do dressing of daya ,s arm and then he leaves

daya;shreya ab humay nikalna hoga

shreya;ha sir leaken mausoom to boht khrab lag raha hai lagta hai barish hogi

daya;ha woh to hai per jana bhi zarore hai adu boht perishan hoga pata nahi usnay khuch khaiya hoga bhi ya nahi

shreya;ha sir woh to hai boht attach hai woh apsay phir hum chaltay hai leaken is time flight melna mushkil hai to hum drive karkay jay gay

daya;ha theak hai

shreya;per drive main karo gi

daya ;nabhi main karlo ga

shreya ;no sir drive to main hi karo gi warna hum kaal hi jay gay flight say

daya ;ok ab chalay

they leave in car shreya is driving and daya is on passenger sit

daya(thinking )isay mera itna khiyaal kiyon hai main drive karleta per isnay karnay hi nahi di aur mujhe kiya hua tha main kiyon daar giya tha jaab woh is per humla karnay laga tha main kiyon beach main agiya shreya is also thinking same rain is started its raining very heavily and after some time police stop them shreya open then window

shreya ;kiya hua hai

officer ;madam mausam (weather )khrab honay ki waja say rasta block hogiya hai

shreya:per humay mumbai jana hai urgent hai

officer ;sorry mam ap subah say pehelay nahi ja sakti

shreya;ok

daya;oh no ab kiya karay

shreya;sir ap phikar maat karay hum kaal subah hotay hi chalay gay

they move back to hotel and take a room only one room is available so they have no other option and take that room

IN ROOM

both are standing in front of window looking at the rain

daya;yeah signals bhi nahi mil rahay main kiasay usay call karo

shreya;don.t worry sir adu theak hoga tarika ji aur abhi sir uska khiyal rakhray hogay

daya;pata hai per woh unki nahi sunta hai agher abhi yah tarika nay usay danta to main unhay nahi chodo ga she smile on his innocence suddenly lights get off in dark both move to find a candle but due to dark they both collide with each other and fall on bed shreya in bottom and daya on top suddenly light comes both are lost in each other eyes daya fell pain in his arm because shreya is holding his hand very tightly and he try to move up but he can,t and again fall on her he turn and laid beside her she get up and help him to get up to she look at his arm blood is present on her hand

shreya:(worriedly )sir ap ka to khoon nikal raha hai min first aid box lay ker ati hu she go and bring first aid box go closer to him both are hesitating

shreya (hesitate ) sir woh shirt he try to open the button but could not shreya come closer and slowly slowly open his shirt but she is hesitating but do it with hesitation and she apply medicine on his wound and he is looking at her face after completing his dressing she move her eyes upward and look in his they are lost in each other and a loud thunder strum shreya hug daya tightly he is shocked after some time she move behind

shreya:woh i am sorry main woh

daya;its ok koi baat nahi acha tum bed per so jao main couch per so jao ga

shreya;no sir ap bed per soay gay aur main couch per please sir apko chot bhi lagi hai please

daya;ok

both sleep and next morning they wake up after having break fast they come out from their room same couple stop them they turn and look at them sumit and kajal

sumit (give them a packet ) yeah ap dono ki pictures hai hum nay socha good members ho gi ap kay liya to

daya take that packet

daya;thank tou

sumit ;welcome

and they leave and reach the air port in flight

shreya ;sir apnay unsay pictures kiyon li jaab kay isa khuch nahi hai

daya ;are woh itnay piyaar say day rahay theay to kiasay mana karta are yeah tum rakho two copies hai in pictures ek tum rakho ek main rakhta ho shreya take that pictures and they reach mumbai after some time and go to their house

IN DUO HOUSE

daya enter and see abhirika are worried daya go closer to them

daya;kiya hua tum dono perishan kiyon ho

abhi :woh adu ki tabiyaat khuch theak nahi hai

daya;tum dono nay usay danta to nahi

tarika;nahi danta humnay tumharay ladely ko tumhare hi yaad main bimare hua hai aur ab tum bhi hojao gay uski phikar khuch khao gay nahi hum isiliya perishan hai tum to usay sambhalo gay tumhay kon samhaly ga hum dono ko ek important case kay liya jana hai

a voice come :to main nahi hu kiya inka klhiyaal rakhnay kay liya

they turn and look in the direction of voice they smile by looking at that person

tarika;(move closer and hug her )di ap kiase hai

she is daya ,s sister pooja she elder then him

pooja;ha main to theak hu per tum log to mujhe khuch samajhtay hi nahi yeah daya to hai hi bacha per tum dono to samajh dar ho na kiyon nahi bataiya adu kay baray main aur daya yeah teray hath ko kiya hua hai

daya (nervously )woh di (and go closer to her hug her )bus choti si chot hai and look at the other person who come with two bags and one boy of 6years daya hug him to

daya ;are jiju ap kiasay ho

he is pooja ,s husband his name is amit

amit ;main to theak hi hu

daya ;(sit on his knees and hug the boy )kisa ho rohan

rohan ;main theak hu mamo

pooja ;abhi aur tarika tum dono nay na isay boht sir chadha liya hai apna bilkul khiyaal nahi hai is bar to main teri shaadi karwa kay hi jao gi koi hogi na jo tujhe sidha karkay rakhay gi jiasay tarika is abhi ko rakhti hai

abhi :ha main bhi yeahi soch raha hu to shuru kartay hai iskay liya ladki dhoon dna

daya;ab tum dono ko nahi jana kiya jao ab tum don aur main adu kay pass ja raha hu

abhi ;ha jatay hai acha di hum chaltay acha jija ji shaam ko milay gay they leave daya to move toward adu room with rohan

pooja;(to sumit )mera mouh kiya deakh rahay ho guest room main ja kar saman rakho main khuch banati hu and he move toward guest room and she towards kitchen

IN ADU ROOM

daya nd rohan enter in room and see adu is sleeping they go closer to him daya sit beside him and take his hand in his hand its really hot due to fever adu open his eyes slowly and smile get up and hug his chachu

adu ;chachu ap kaha thay mainay apko boht miss kiya pata hai ap raat ko wapas kiyon nahi ay apnay promise kiya tha kay ap ao gay

daya;are meri jaan itnay sawal ek sath ha woh barrish hogi thi isi liya nahi apayia warna main kabhi apny adu say kiya wadha kabhi tode sakta hu aur apkay gift bhi layia hu main and give him to boxes

adu open it and found a teddy bear and a car he smile

adu ;chachu ap rohan bhai kay liya kuch nahi lay

daya;are agher mujhe pata huta kay rohan araha hai to zarrore lata

adu ;give rohan his car ;bhai ap yeah car lay lo meray pass to boht cars hai aur mujhe cars pasand bhi nahi

rohan ;nahi adu yeah ap ki hai ap rakho mamo mujhe raat koi gift la day gay hai na

daya; ha kiyon nahi

adu ;bhai lo na yeah meri taref say hai plz warna main apsay baat nahi karu ga

rohan ;okay lay lita hu (and he take car from him )

adu ;chachu ap mera dusra gift nahi lay

daya(confusingly )kon sa gift

adu ;meri chachi nahi lay aur baby

pooja enter at that time

pooja;koi baat nahi adu main agi hu na ap ki chachi bhi lay ao gi aur phir woh boht sary babies bhi lay gi kiyon daya

daya;di ap phir shuru hogi mujhe bhokh lagi hai khana kha lay

pooja ;ha chalo they move toward dinning table and have their lunch

**A/N so kiasa tha chapter romance kiasa tha aur ab di daya kay liya konsi ladki dhonday gi kaab shuru hoga abhirika ka plan dareya ko ek karnay ka yeah anay wali hai koi rukawat you will see in next chapter a new twist in story so if i get at leat 20 review then i will update next chapter soon and tell me is story ko continue karo yah nahi sorry for spelling mistakes **

**bye take care **


	5. a new twist

**hey guys how are so here is the next update with a twist its for you anoushka jania thank you to all who review**

**me lots of hugs to you guys **

**surya,katiiy,dareya789,sapna dahal,ninadkdm , ,zoomra,khushi ,anu 1234,:thank you for your review **

**cracresta;daya ki badi behen hai pooja ok ab deakhte hai kisse hoti hai daya ki shaadi **

**krittika;thank you for your review i am happy kay ap ko meri story achi lagi **

**guest ;don,t worry i am not stoping my story ok thank you for liking my story lots of hugs for you **

**navkiran kaur ;thank for your review abhi to di ayi abhi to boht khuch hona hai itni bhi jaldi kiya hai daya sir ki shaadi ki **

** .161 ;thanks for your review lots of hugs for you thank you for liking my story **

**confidentgirl22;thank you for your review hmmmmm deakhtay hai kon hai woh ladki jo banay gi daya ki dulhan **

** .1;thank you for your review abhi to boht khuch hona hai just wait and watch i mean read **

**anoushka jania;thank you for your review aur ap hi kay liya leakha hai yeah chapter hope kay ap ko pasand ay**

**mere sapno ki rani ;ap ka intizare khatam to hua na twist to pata chalay ga per thoda intezare ab bhi baki hai **

**ritesh 7;thank you for your review its ok late hi sahi review to kiya na **

**anupama mishra ;welcome back dear and thank you for your review **

**thanks to all guests and silent readers **

**AND HA MAINAY 4TH CHAPTER KAY LAST MAIN ADDITION KIYA THA TO JINHO NAY CHECK NAHI KIYA WOH CHECK KAR LAY OK WARNA CONFUSE HO JAO GAY **

IN HALL

sab khana khanay kay badh lounge main ja ker couch per biath ty hai pooja di ek packet lay ker ati hai aur daya ko deati hai daya unhay confusingly deakhta hai aur kahat hai

daya;di yah kiya hai '

pooja di;mera sir hai are deakhta nahi hai tujhe packet hai

daya ;per is main hai kiya

pooja di;ladkiyon ki photos hai ek say badh ker ek hai deakh tujhe konsi pasand hai phir main bath chalati hu

daya;di mujhe abhi shaade nahi karni

pooja di;tujhse yah pucha kisnay tujhe shaade karni hai yah nahi main tujhe bata rahi hu kay main teri shaade kara rahi hu tujhe itni hi chot mili hai kay to ladki pasand her sakta hai agher tuhge nahi karni to shame ko jaab baki saab dinner kay liya ay gay to main acp sir say hi puche lo gi kay unhay konsi ladki pasand hai

daya;di please

adu ;anti ap chachu ko yah packet kiyon day rahay ho is main kiya hai

pooja di;beta isse main teri honay wali chachi ki photos hai in main koi ek teri chachi banay gi

adu (excitedly)sachi to main choose karo chachu ki meri choice hamesha pasand ati hai

pooja di (give him packet )ha tu hi choose kar lay ap ni chachi

he take the packet and open it take out pictures and place them on the table he take one photo up and place it near daya,s face and look at daya and then at photo

adu;nahi chachu apkay sath suit nahi kar rahi

he take another picture

adu;hmm yah do bat ball ki jodi hojay gi nahi yah nahi

take another pic

adu ;are yeah to ek dum gili danday ki jodi lag rahi hai yah bhi nahi pata nahi meray chachu katy standard ki koi hai bhi yah nahi ek take some photos like this and at last he take a photo and place it near days face

adu ;hmmm are wah chachu kiya jofdi lag rahi hai ek romeo aur juliet and rohan also look at at daya and then photo

rohan ;are nahi ek dum soni aur mahiwal lagrahay hai

amit ;are nahi yah to ek dum heer aur ranjha ki jodi lag rahi hai

pooja ;are ha adu kiya kladki choni hai tunay apnay chachu kya liya kiya jodi hai her love story kay couples ka titel mile giya

daya(irritated)ab ap lg bus karay mujhe need a rahi hai main sonay ja raha hu and he go inside his room

pooja ;shame ko acp sir ko anay day phir deakhte hu tujhe

IN AIRPORT

a hot ,sexy ,beautiful ,stunning girl of twenty years wearing a red short dress is coming down (har koi usay deakh raha huta hai woh bhi mou khol kar saab apna kame bhol jatay hai khuch to balance khi ker gir jatay hai she look here and there and then she found a man and a woman waving their hands she to wave her and run toward them she ug the woman tightly and then man

girl ;ap dono kiasay ho

woman ;hum to theak hai per to kitno ko gira kar arahi hai boht achi lag rahi hai

girl ;thank you ap bhi khuch kame nahi ho

man ;ha woh to hai

woman ;tum kabhi bus nahi lkarsaktay

man ;are ok theak hai

woman ;tumhay plan to achay say samajh agiya na kay tumahy kiya karna hai

girl;ha mujhe pata hai mujhe kiya karan hai ap phikire maate kariya aur yah saab karna to meray bayie hath (left hand)ka khial hai aur wiasay bhi yah ziyada mushkil nahi hai meray liya woh to wiasay bhi meray boht close hai thoda aur close bhi ajay ga piyaar viyaar jhoga aur phir woh hoga jo hum chahtay hai saad badal jay ga uski zindage main \

man;(with evil smile)ha saab badal jay ga us ki zindage main sanjna ab humay chalnay chahiya chalo

sanjna :ha usay suprise bhi to dana hai

woman ;shame ko tum usay zarore milna aur jo karna hai pata hai na

woman ;ha humara plan zrrore kamiyab hona chahiya is baare koi ghalthi nahi honi chahiya har kadame soch kar uthana kisi ko bhi tum per shaq na ho ok

sanjna(smile )are ap kiyon tension lay rahi ho main hu na

they laugh and move out

IN EVENING AT DUO HOUSE

every one is present at the dinning table ,acp sir,salunkhe sir,abhi,tarika,sachine ,nikhil,purvi,panakaj,kavien ,daya,shreya freedy,and pooja aur amit

acp;pooja beta tum kitnay dino kay badh ayi ho is baare tumhare hatho kay khanay ka taste hi bul gay thay hum

abhi;ha di itnay dino kay baadh acha khana khanay ko mila

daya(naughtily )iska matalb tarika acha khana nahi banati

tarika(give him angry look )

abhi ;nahi mera woh matlab nahi tha day to na humesha meri tangh kiyon khinch ta hai

pooja ;koi baath nahi abhi ab tum bhi iski tangh khianch (leg pulling )pao gay

abhi ;woh kiasay

pooja;kiyon kay ise baare main daya ki shaadi kara kay hi jaoi gi

abhi ;yah to boht acha hai

shreya(cough )purvi give her water and rub her back tarika and abhi pass a smile

purvi;are you okay

shreya;ha i am okay

daya;per mujhe shaade nahi karni hai

pooja;kiyon nahi karni amit ap hi isay samjhaiya kay shaade kiya hai

amit;salay sahab shaade ek barbade hai (but he received a angry glace from pooja so he change his words )i mean shaade say abadi badh ti hai shaade karo gay to chotay chotay nahnay munay bachay tum hare goudh(Lap)main khialay gay

daya;jiju ap bhi

pooja;adu nay apnay liya ek chachi pasand ki hai main ap saab ko photo la ker dekhate hu she get up and go to her room

amit;kiya yaar marwao gay kiya tumahre behen ki side na lo to uska hath tumsay bhi bhari hai

all laugh and she come back with a photo and give to acp sir

acp;ladki to boht achi hai kiyon salunkhe (give him picture)

salunkhe ;ha hai to sahi

abhi ;are ha sundher bhi hai

purvi ;are ha sir boht achi hai boht achi jodi lagay gi daya sir aur inki kiyon shreya (shreya look at picture )

shreya;nahi mujhe nahi lagta iski nakh (nose )kitni mothi (Fat )hai aur ankhay (eyes )itni choti hai

purvi;are kaha choti hai itni piyaari to hai abhirika smile at her comment

acp;mujhe to yah ladi pasand hai

pooja ;to theak hai sir kaal day aisay milnay jay ga

daya;mujhe kaal bureaU Jana hai

acp;main tumahy kaal choti day raha hu ok aur ab main chalta hu

after finishing their all other also leave except purvi aur shreya they are talking with tarika after some time

shreya ;ab hum chaltay hai boht late ho raha hai

purvi;ha

tarika ;ok chalo tumahy gate taake chodti hu they open the door and see a beautiful girl of twenty years wearing short dress og pink color with suit case is standing on door step she hug tarika tightly

girl ;di ap kiase ho

tarika ;main theak ho sanjna

sanjana ;aur mera pink panther kaha hai

tarika ;woh raha (she pointed to wards daya who standind near a table )

sanjna run inside and hug him from behind daya look at her and move in circles and after that put her down hug her after some time

sanjana;kiasay ho pink panther

daya;main theak ho wild cat

she become angry

sanjna ;teri to she run behind him they are runnig like small children

shreya become jealous after seeing that girl to close to daya

**A/N so twist kiasa tha kon tha woh admi aur aurath kiya hai unka irada unka plan kisi ki zindage badalnay wali hai kiya hua tha pichle baar ha lots of question are present in your minds ha so keep thinking i hope kay ap ko chapter pasand ayia hoga aur nahi to sorry ha and sorry for spelling mistakes thank you for reading plz spend some more minutes in reviewing plz review ha **

**bye take care **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys and sorry for late update bohth wait karayia na ap ko sorry ha thank you for your reviews **

**ritesh ,ninadkdm,bepana ,khushi mehta ,dareya 789:thank you for liking my story and for your review **

** :thank you for your review and ab bhi to kahani shuru hui hai agay agay deakho hota hai kiya **

**crazy for purvi,guest ;thank you for your review**

**katiiy ;thank you for your review and woh line mujhe bhi achi lagi leakhany main **

**anupama mishra ,anushak jaina ; tahnk you for your review **

**zoomra ;thank you for review mallom hai boht khuch ho raha hai aur yah sanjana hi to main part hai kahani ka **

**meray sapno ki rani ,dareay ,chk,shilpa patte ;thank you for your review**

**dareaya awesome thank you for your review **

**rajveer ;ap bhi story padh tay ho to review kiyon nahi kiya pehle wiasay mujhe lagta hai jaab update late hota hai to suilent reader bhi review kartay hai three stories kay silent readers ko to miany pakd hi liay na kiyon bolo to abb kiay late update per hi pata chaly ga kay kon kon padh ta hai **

**so here is the chapter**

IN DUO HOUSE

sanjana is running behind daya trying to hit him she pick up a cushion and start beating him he to pick up a cushion and start beating her and they are playing and laughing like mads enjoying each other company tarika and purvi are smiling by looking at their cute fight but shreya is not smiling she is not liking that girl who is to close to daya she jealous

tarika;inka khuch nahi ho sakta (to purvi )acha tum dono jao boht late hogiya hai

purvi ;ha bye (and she look at shreya who is lost in her thoughts she shake her and she come out from her world

shreya ;ha kiya hua hai

purvi ;kaha khoi hai

shreya ;kahi nahi to bol kiya hua

purvi ;ghar nahi chlana kiya tarika ko bye bol

shreya ;ha bye tarika

tarika ;bye an;d they leave tarika close the door

IN CAR

purvi is driving and shreya lost in her thoughts purvi notice this

purvi ;shreya kiya hua tujhe ha boht sad lag rahi hai

shreya ;khuch nahi bus sir main thoda pain ho raha hai

purvi;acha tumhay woh ladke kiase lagi jo sir kay ghar main thi woh sanjana

shreya ; theak thi to kiyon puch rahi hai ha

purvi ;are yaar kitni cute aur beautiful thi uski dress kitni achi thi na '

shreya ;kiya ache thi ha lagraha tha adhay kapday pehena hi bhol gayi hai

purvi;kiya to bhi itni achi dress thi uski aur daya sir ki jodi kitni achi lagay gi na

shreya(shocked )kiya bol rahi hai woh sirf dost hai

purvi ;are yaar ladka ladke kabhi dost nahi hotay aur tujhe unhay deakh kay lag nahi raha tha kay unki dosti khuch ziyada hi hai na boht close hai woh normal friendship main aisa nahi hota woh kitnay close thay na

shreya;kiya bol rahi hai chup kar

purvi ;tujhe kiyon itni problem ho rahi hai kahi tujhe daya sir say piyaar viyaar to nahi hogiya

shreay ;kiya bol rahi hai to h;a; woh meray senior hai main un kay baray main aisa nahi soch sakti

purvi;are to bhadak kiyon rahi hai acha chal tera ghar agiya bye

shreya;bye and come out of car and enter in her house priya say hey to her but she did,nt reply to her and went directly to her room priya was shocked by her action

IN DUO HOUSE

after long fight daya and sanjana fall on couch breathing heavenly tarika come and give them water they take water and after some time become normal pooja come in hall

pooja;daya yah kiay tarika hai atay hi bechare say ladnay lagay tum

sanjana;ha na di deakho isay atay hi mujhsay ladnay laga

daya ;acha to main akela ladh raha tha tum nahi lad rahi thi mujhsay

tarika;acha acha ab bus karo sanjana jao tum ja kar rest karo

sanjana ;ok and she went to her room

pooja;tarika aur daya chalo hum bhi chaltay hai rest kartay hai

tarika;aur ha daya apnay ladlay ko dawai day dena

daya;ok and all of them go to their room

IN SHREYA HOUSE

in her room shreya is sitting on bed thinking about all the moments she spend with daya and also about sanjana

shreya;pov;main kiyon itna soch rahi hu woh meray senior hai sirf senior main unkay baray main aisa kiasay soch sakti ho aur kiyon mujhe problem ho rahi hai us sanjana say usay daya sir kay close deakh kar kiyon mujhe bura lag raha hai dost hai woh sir ki karsakti hai unhay hug priya enter in room and see her lost in her thoughts call her three to four and then louder and shreya come out of her world

shreya ;kiya hua

priya ;yah to tum batao kiya hua hai tumhay ha

shreya;khuch mujhe kuya hua ha main to theak ho

priya;kiya soch rahi thi

shreya;khuch nahi bus aisay hi

priya;kiss kay baray main soch rahi thi

shreya ;kisse kay nahi

priya;mujhsay bhi chupao gi tum ab bol na

shreya;per promise kar to mera mazak nahi banay gi

priya; paka ab bol bhi

shreya;pata nahi mujhe kiya ho raha hai

priya ;kiya bol na

shreya;woh mujhe na khuch ajeb sa lag raha hai mujhe daya sir kay saath rahena unsay baath karna time spend karna acha lagta hai jaab woh meri care kartay hai mujhe acha lagta hai unhay jaab chot lag ti hai dard mujhe hota hai per aaj an she stop

priya ;kiya hua bolna

shreya;aaj hum saab unkay ghar dinner kay liya kay gay tahy or jaab hum wapas arahay thay to ek ladke ayi woh sir ki friend thi usnay unhay hug kiya woh unkay close thi or or

priya;or to chahti thi kay uski jaga to waha ho

shreya ;ha but then she realize what she say mera mtlab hai nahi

priya (naughtily )nikal gai na sach baat moh say

shreya;aisa nahi hai

priya ;to kiasa hai un say baat karna tujhe acha lagta hai sath rahna acha lagta hai uski care tujhe achi lagti hai us ka kaareb hona tujhe acha lagta hai kisse aur kay uskay kareeb honay say thujhe bura lagta hai to yah piyaar nahi to kiya hai ha

shreya ;nahi aisa nahi hai woh sirf meray senior hai

priya ;aghar to unhay sirf senior samjhate to unkay baray main aisa na soch ti

shreay ;yaar to na

priya ;aghar tumhay yaaken nahi hai to baand kar apni ankhay (eyes) aur deakh tujhe kiya nazar ata hai jo nazar ay ga to usay hi piyaar karti hai samjhe and she leave from their shreya think for some time then she slowly close her eyes and she see all the moments she spend with daya his care in jungle for her his support in her case his concern moments spend in shimla a smile come on her face and she slowly open her eyes

shreyapov;kiya sach main mujhe sir say piyaar hogia hai a voice come ha hogiya hai she their is another shreya (i hope you can understand me ) shreya ;nahi mujhe nahi hua

shreya 2 ;hogiya hai tuje unka saab khuch acha lagta hai to yah piyaar nahi to or kiya hai

shreya;per woh meray senior hai main unsay piyaar kiasay kar sakti ho

shreya2;piyaar yah saab nahi deakhta woh hojata hai socho tum apnay dil main jhanko and shreya through a cushion on her and then shreay 2 is gone shreya sleep with all this thoughts

NEXT MORNING

in kitchen tarika and pooja are making break fast daya is making adu ready

abhi enter in hall and said to daya ;aaj to tum bureau nahi jao gay na

daya;nahi aaj main adu or rohan kay sath time spen karo ga rohan and adu is very happy

adu ;chachu hum na play land bhi jay gay

rohan ;ha or spider man wale movie bhi deakhay gay

daya;ok

sanjana enter in hall and said ;kaha janay kya plan ban rahay hia woh bhi meray bena

daya;tumhary bena koi plan ban sakta hai kiya

sanjana come and sit next to him and said woh to hai

tarika;acha ;acha baad main karlena planning karlena ok

on table all are eating their break fast

tarika;abhi woh kumar case wali file shreya say li thi kiya

abhi;are adu kay chakar main bolna bhol giya

tarika ;tum bhi na call kar kay usay kaho file ghar pay lay aya phir tum hay woh hq bhi leaker jani hai

abhi ; ha theak hai and he call and say her to come home and give him file

after some time shreya come with abhi take file and go to hq tarika said her to sit and she to make coffee

shreya ;is reading a novel daya come from his room with adu and rohan shreya look at and smile and she think yah kitnay handsome aur cute hai aur red blue main to aur cute lagtay hai

daya;(shout)sanju aja bhi

sanju come down stair wearing a blue pant and pink shirt daya look at her

daya;yah kiya pehna hai tunay khuch or nahi tha

trika come ;are achi to lag rahi hai hai na shreya

shreya ;ha

sanjana ;are daya sach main ach anahi lag raha

daya ;ha

sanjana ;acha to main na change kar kay ati hu

shreya;are ap achi lag rahi hai daya sir ko kiya pata girls kay style kay baray main

sanjana ;a daya ko ache say pata hai mujhe per kiya acha lagta hai aur kiya nhai woh sahi hi kah raha hai main change karkay ati hu and after some time she come wearing a blue dress

adu;are wah kiya matching ahi chachu aur apnay ek hi color pehna hai yao

shreya;(fell jealous )main chalti hu bye and she leave

she is drivig and thinking about all priya said to her shreay 2 said to her and about her felling and with all this thoughts she reach bureau

IN DUO HOUSE

daya leave with sanjana ,adu and rohan

tariak also leave for forensic lab

**A/N so done with this chapter kiasa tha batana ha i know itna acha nahi hai per phir bhi batao kiasa hai and sorry for spelling mistakes so abb kiya hoga shreya apni fellings ko samajh pay gi yah nahi dareaya ek hogay yah phir review plz **

**thank you for reading bye take care **


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys and sorrrrry for late update ha and thank you for your review i am happy that you guys are liking my story **

**guest ;are daya ko bhi ahsas hoga piyaar ka per kaab aur kiasay yah deakhna hai and thank you for your review **

**sapna dahal ;thank you for your review **

**guest ;yaar i am also felling bad for her but khuch panay kay liya khuch khona padhta hai per yah rona padh raha hai and thank you for your review **

**dareya 789 ,katiiy ;thank you for your review **

**raveena negi ;so dear here is your update ap ko boht jaldi hai are ha sahi kaha apnay woh kiya hai na boht si stories main daya ko shreya kay friends say jealous fell karaiya hai to mainay socha kiyon na is ka ulta kardo hahahahhahaaand thank you for your review **

**anupama ,kajal,rajveer,;thank you for your review ha **

**ritesh ;i am also agree with you shreya ko bhi to thoda jealous hona chahiya ab hamesha daya hi jealous ho to yah ghalat hai na and thank you for your review **

**guest ,raj,dareya .chk,shilpa..patte ,anoushka jaina,dareya awesome ;thank you for your reviews **

IN MALL

after watching spider man movie daya and sanjana with rohan and adu are going to restaurant when sanjana phone ring she pick it up its pooja di

sanjana;;hey pooja di

pooja ;ha hey tum log city mall main ho na

sanjana ;ha kiyon kiya hua

pooja ;are woh na mainay daya kay liya ek ladke pasand ki hai woh wahi restaurant main daya ka wait kar rahi hai to usay waha lay ja

sanjana ;ok di and she cut the call and go closer to daya

sanjana;daya pooja di ka phone tha tumhay us ladke say milna hai

daya ;yaar per main abhi shaade nahi karna chahta

sanjana ;acha to ab kiya karay

daya ;to khuch kar na kay woh mujhe reject karday

sanjana ;theak hai main khuch karti hu per jo bhi karo gi saath dena ha

daya ;ha paka and he hug her she to hug him

sanjana;ja ab restaurant phikar mat kar main ho na (she say in sharuk style )and daya smile and he leave

IN RESTAURANT

daya and that girl are sitting opposite to each other

girl ;;mera name tina hai aur ap ka

daya ;ji main daya

tina;acha to ap ki hobbies kiya hai

daya;;ji boxing aur singing

tina;good singing to mujhe bhi achi lagti hai aur ap ko khanay main kiya pasand hai

daya;ji saab khuch hi pasand hai

mean time a girl wearing a sarre with two little boys come closer to them and hit daya on his shoulder

girl;(moving her hand )are mar janay to yaha is kay saath gol chaday udha raha hai aur mujhe waha gao main sadnay kay liya chod diya aur yaha is kaal mohi kay saath hai meri to kismaat phot gai hai main lo6t gai barbad hogai are to nay in massomo ka bhi na socha tujhe sharam na ayi to tina deakh to iskay chakar main na ayi yah bada dhokay baaz hai isnay mujhsay shaade kar kay mujhe do bacho ki maa bana diya hala kay main lagti nahi hu khod ko maintain jo kiya is kay liy aky yah kai or moh na maaray par hai to maard hi moh maray bina rahay ga ni deakh behen iskay chakar main na padhi all other all looing at this

tina;to ayh hai tumahri asliat thank god jo main bach gai warna tum mujhe bhi dhoka diatay ja rahi hu main

daya;are roko i can explain but she leave and then daya do hey fay with that girl both of them are laughing

daya;are sanjana kiya acting ki tumnay ha maan gay

sanjana;akhir sanjana name hai mera maantay ho na

daya;are ha

adu ;chachu ab chalay bhok lagiu hai

daya;are ha woh to mujhe bhi lagi hai

sanjana;moto sari mahenath mainay ki aur bhok tumahy lagi

daya;chal to bhi khalay

rohan;plz ab ab log ladna math ha chalo khatay hai and they have their lunch

IN BUREAU

shreya is looking at door again and again she is waiting for some one ( i hope you guys know him daya sir or kon hoga ) abhi notice this and go closer to her

abhi;shreya kiya hua kisse ka wait kar rahi ho

shreya;ha woh mera matlab hai nahi woh daya sir nahi ay abhi tak

abhi;are woh aaj nahi ay ga

shreya;kiyon

abhi;are uski sanjana ayi hai woh kiasay ay ga usay chod kar or adu ki bhi health achi nahi hai to woh undono kay sath hai or upar say rohan bhi hai woh un sab kay sath rahay ga aaj

shreya(sadly )acha and abhi went from their shreya is not happy she remain sad whole day and at 5 clock purvi come to her

purvi;shreya aaj hum icecream khanay chalay

shreya;mera mood nahi hai

purvi;plz na chal

sachine ;shreya chali ja na iskay sath

shreya;bhai ap kiyon nahi jatay

sachin;main hi janay wala tha per informer ka phone agiya jana hai tyo chali ja na plz

purvi;teray bhai ko to meri perwa hi nahi hai to hi chal

shreya;acha chal and they went from their they stop the car and go to ice cream stall where they see daya with sanjana they are looking really happy enjoying each other company shreya is npot liking it sanjana take two cone and ask daya t o but she press both ice creams on his face and then laugh like mad and daya is angry she pull his cheeks and say how cute wow ek pic to banti hai and she take some photos of daya and then daya take ice cream and rub it on her face and he to make pictures of her and they are laughing like mads purvi is also laughing but shreya is angry

shreya ;kiya hia boht hasi arahi hai chal ice cream nahi lay ni tujhe and they go to ice cream stall daya and sanjana are not their they are in car with both kids and went from their after taking icve cream they also went from their

IN DUO HOUSE

pooja di is moving here and there in anger daya and sanjana come with smile on their faces but after looking at pooja di their smiles are disappear

daya;bacho tum dono ander jao h aand kids go to their room daya and sanjana are standing with their heades down and pooja di is moving like gabaar singh (haaaaahaaaa)

pooja ;kiya kaha tha ha usay milna bhagana nahi

sanjana ;woh di daya nay kaha tha kay usay shaade nahi karni to

pooja ;daya aur tum jo karna hai karo per shaade to tumhare ho gi hi

sanjana (go closer to her and hug her )di deakhna main ho na main is ki shaade kara kar hi jao gi pka wada

pooja (smile )ok per tum yah maat samajhna kay main tumhay chodo gi pointing toward daya and she went from their

daya come and hug sanjana and said ;i love you yaar thank you so much

sanjana ;ab maska na laga j akar so ja mujhe bhi ned arahi hai

daya;ok good night

sanjana ;good night and theyu go to their room and sleep

NEXT MORNING IN BUREAU

daya is coughing due to fever he has flu shreya notice this and go closerro him with a cup and hand over it to him

daya;yah kiya hai

shreya;kada hai sir isay ap ka flu theak hojay ga

daya take a sip and make a face and said ;boht kadwa hai

shreya ;sir mallom hai per isay bilkul theak hojay ga and he drink it in one breath and make a fac like what the hell shreya come with a bowl

daya ;ab yah kiya hai

shreya ;halwa woh boht kadw atah na to halwa hai moh ka taste theak ho jay ga and he eat it and smile

daya ;boht acha hai

shreya (smile )thak you sir

daya(think )achi ladke hai caring hai sweet bhi hai aur beautiful bhi per main isay woh nahi day sakta jo yah chahti hai main isay nahi apna sakta yarna isya bhi main kho do ga main is baray main nahi socho ga

**A/N so kiasa hai ha kiya daya yah daar apnay dil say nikaal pay ga kiya dareya ek hogay shrey adaay ko apnay dil kibaath batay gi lets see thank you for reading and plz review **

**bye take care **


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys i am really sorry for late update per kiya karo reviews boht kame hogay hai isse liya leakhnay ko dil hi nahi karta plz review karo guys warna yeh story main stop kardo gi and thank you to all who review me **

** duoangel, .161,anupamamishra,ritesh7, ,katiiy,kajal,guest,zoomra,guest, ,durga dahal, anoushka jaina,good story guys thank you so much for your review i am happy that my last chapter make you guys laugh thanks for liking it and other silent readers plz do review **

IN BUREAU

daya (thinking);ache ladki hai shreya caring hai loving hai dil ki bhi achi hai pata nahi kiyon usse deakh dil khuch ajeeb sa ahsas hota hai uske ankho main apnay liya piyaar deakha hai maine per main phir piyaar nahi karsakta main woh saab dobara face nahi karsakta main kisse say piyaar nahi karsakta shreya achi ladki hai usse koi acha ladka milna chahiya jo usse piyaar day main phir say koi dhoka nahi kh asakta na hi kisse ko kho sakta hu main nahi chata kay meri kismat ka kala sayia shreya ki zindage per paday usse bhi dokh milay main uske life main nahi a sakta usse woh nahi day sakta jo us ki ankhay mujhse mangti hai shaheed meray ander bhi koi ahsas hai us kay liya usse batay karna us kay sath time spend karna batay karna acha lagta hai jaab shimla main hum dono sath thay kitna acha lag raha tha woh saab dil kar raha hai tha kay waqt wohi ruk jay per main aisa nahi karo ga usse kabhi yeh ahsas nahi honay du ga kay main bhi shaheed usse piyaar karta hu main is baray main nahi socho ga nahi kabhi nahi kabhi usse pata chalnay du ga is saab kay baray main and he is lost in all this thoughts shreya come to him and call him many times and then put her hand on his shoulder and then daya come out from his thoughts

daya;ha bolo kiya hai

shreya ;air woh yeh file mujhw khuch samajh nahi a rahi kiya ap meri help karay gay

daya;hmm dekha he stand up and start explaining her file she is not listening about file she just looking at his face and smiling daya did,nt notice it he is explaining file to her but he is felling something like some one is staring him he look at her and she suddenly move her eyes down and he again start explaining file and she again start staring him purvi notice this and smile evily after some time daya give file to her and ask about any other question she say no and go back to her desk but its not her desk its purvi but she did,nt notice it because she is still looking at daya and lost in him purvi come closer to her shreya look at her

shreya;kiya ahi purvi meray desk per kiya kar rahi hai

purvi;yeh question to mujhe puchna chahiya hai kiyon kai yeh mera desk hai and then shreya release its not her desk its purvi

shreya;oh i am sorry mera dhiyan nahi tha

purvi;ha woh to pata hia kay tera dhiyan kaha hai and she look at daya

shreya ;are nahi to bhi na khuch bhi bolti hai

purvi;acha yeh bata is file ki copy kiya daya sir nay apnay muh per lgai hui thi jo tu unhai deakh rahi thi file kay bajay

shreya;are woh main woh tujhe koi kaam nhai hai kiya kaam kar apna

purvi;tab karo gi na jab tu apnay desk per jay gi shreya releaseis sitting one get up and go to her desk and start her work after some time case is reported they go to crime and after some time they complete their investigation and case is solve at night and then they left for their homes

IN SHREYA HOUSE

she is lying on bed but not sleeping a tall she is thinking about daya and looking at their picture of shimla click by a couple and smiling by looking at her picture with daya they are to close her hands are around his neck and his hands are around her waist and they are lost in each other arms totally she think kiya kabhi yeh sach hopay ga kiya sach mein main daya sir say piyaar karti hu ha shaheed sach hai yeh jaab bhi ankhai baand karti hu woh nazar atay hai muskratay huay hastay huay hasatay huay freedy sir aur abhijeet sir ko tang karatay hauy unhai satatya huay jaab amin pehle baar bureau gai thi taaa unho nay kiase freedy sir ko bewkufh bana kar unka halwa kha liya tha aur un kay mu per lag giya tha aur maine utara tha jaab woh sath hotay hai dil karta hai woh pla rok jay thma jay aur hum hamesha aisse hi kareeb rahai woh meray senior hai amin phir bhi unsay piyaar kar nay lagi hu per kiya karu piyaar kuch nahi deakhta hai na amere na jaraibe na bada na chota na waqt na jaga bas hojata hai pata nahi kaab piyara hua mujhe unsay kaab paat nahi chala pata nahi woh mujhe piyaar kartay hai yah nahi pata nahi unki ankho main ek dard deakhte hu woh dard kiyon hai pata nah per dil karta hai woh dard unki ankho say chora kar apni ankho main basa lo unkay har aso ko apni ankho main chupa lu apni har hasse unahi du un ka har dokh lay lo and she sleep with this thoughts and wake up next day she is going out of her house she see daya coming toward her she smile by looking at her daya come closer to her and sit on knees she is shocked he move his hand in front of her which is containing a diamond ring she shocked she is not believing it

daya;i love you will you marry me

shreya;kiya sach

daya;ha sach

shreya ;i love you to i will marry you

daya ;slid ring in her finger get up and hug her she fell secure in his arms and she to hug him tightly and then he cup her face and kiss her lips she to kiss him they kiss passionately and then break apart and again hug her both of them lost in each other eyes and they imagine their self like hero heroin of film singing song after confession

they are in a big garden shreya wearing a red big dress looking beautiful standing in front of a big river and she fold her hands in front of her chest and singing with a smile on her face

shreya

** chupke se koi aayega **

** phir meri neend churayega**

** phir saari raat jagayega**

** ye soch ke dil ghabraye mera**

daya come for behind wearing black jacket ,white shirt and black pant singing

daya

** o maine kyoon pyaar kiya **

**yeh dil beqaraar kiya...****  
**

**beates **

** saanso mein ajab si pyaas jagey **

** dil ko jo koi sapna sa lagey **

shreya come and hug him and sing

**dekhe ye zamaana pyaar mera **

** sach hota koi sapna sa lagey **

daya remove her from hug and cup her face and sing

**na jaane kya chaahat hai **

** ye dil ki jo haalat hai **

**shreya **

** guzarte hai mujhpe kya kiase kahoon**

** daya **

** iqraar bhi mushkil hone lagaa **

**(**rub his nose with her )

**inqaar bhi mushkil hone lagaa**

** abh chain bhi mera khoney laga **

** yeh soch ke dil ghabraye mera .ho **

shreya

**o maine kyoon pyaar kiya **

**ye dil beqraar kiya**

**o maine kiyon piyaar kiya **

**ye dil beqraar kiya **

**is dil mein chupa toofan koi **

**niklaa na mera armaan koi **

**daya **

**ek pal bhi mujhe aram nahi **

**ye jaan ke hai anjaan koi **

**andhe hug her by side and start moving **

**shreya **

**deewan main ho jao **

**khayaloon mein kho jaaon **

**daya machchalta hai dil mera**

**main kya karoon**

**shreya **

**betaab si lagti har dhadkan **

**kabh suljhe akhir ye uljhan**

**kahin jaan na ley le pagal pan **

**ye soch ke dil ghabraye mera**

**daya**

**o maine kyoon pyaar kiya **

**ye dil beqraar kiya **

**o maine kiyon piyaar kiya **

**yed dil beqraar kiya **

**shreya**

**chupke se koi ayega **

**phir meri naand churayega**

**phir saare raat jagayega **

**ye soch ke dil ghabraye mera **

**both together**

** o maine kyoon piyaar kiya **

**ye dil beqraar kiya **

**and then daya cup her face move his face closer to her kiss her fore head ,eyes,cheeks, and he is going to kiss her lips and voice come **shreya utho yaar bureau nahi jana utho(you all want to kill me sorry dear itni jalidi nahi bas thoda aur wait kar lo plz and sorry )

shreya come out from her dream ;main yaha

priya;;to kaha hona tha tunay

shreya ;woh main to daya sir kay sath thi

priya ;madam ab apnay sapno ki duniya se bahar ao aghar itna hi piyaar karti ho to kah do unhai isse pehle dare hojay woh kisse aur kay hojay

shreay;per yaar main kiase kaho ha

priya;janti hu to ek ladke hai isse liya daar rahi hai per zaroore nahi hamesha ladka hi propose karya ladke bhi to kar sakti hai na soch

shreay ;woh ha kahay gya na

priya ;ha kiyon nahi kahay gay to hai hi itni piyaari woh tujhe kiase inqar karay gay ha to sachay dil say un hai bol apnay dil ki baat woh zaroore ha kahay gay

shreya(smile)acha to aaj hi bol do unhai

priya;ha aaj hi aisa kar unahi ghar dinner per bula meri tension maat lay main apni friend kay ghar chali jao gi disturb nahi karo gai tujhe ghar ko achay sajana unhai propose karna to na aaj off lay aur unahi call kar kay bula

shreya ;sach main bulao

priya;to soch lay abhi nahi to kabhi nahi

shreya;ok ar ya par aaj hojay

priya;ye hui na baat chal tiyari kartay hai

shreya; ha

and they have their break fast shreya take the day off and call daya for dinner he said yes he will come so they go to shopping and brought a beautiful dress for shreya and flowers ,candles ,balloons and decorate the house beautifully arrange a candle light dinner (a/n i know ye saab ladka karta hai per kabhi kabhi khuch different bhi hona chahiya na)and shreya get ready looking stunning and beautiful priya left for her friend house and after some time door bell bring shreya run and open the door daya is their he is lost in her beauty she is looking very beautiful and she is also lost in him because he us looking really handsome and then they come out of their world

shreya;sir ander aye na

daya ; hmm and look at beautifully decorated house and become confuse

daya;ye saab kiya hai

shreya (blushing )sir woh mujhe ap ko khuch batana hai

daya;ha bolo

shreay;sir meray dil ki baat hai ek ahsas hai jo main kab say chupa rahi hu bhagh rahi hu usae per ab aur nahi mujhe ap ko khuch batana hai kay jaab say maine cid join ki mujhe har pal ek ahsas hota hai jo mujhe boht acha lagat hai aur woh taab hota hai jaab ap meray sath hotya hai pass hotay hai main ap say boht piyaar karti hu (daya is shocked )main boht chahti hu ap ko ap kay sath rahena batay karna mujhe boht acha lagta ahi jaab ap ko kisse aur kay sath deakhte hu mujhe boht bura lagta hai main boht chahti hu ap ko and she sit on her knees sir kiya ap meray piyaar ko apnay gay mujhse shaade karay gay

daya want to say yes because he also want it but he cant because of his past

daya;ye kiya bakwase hai tumhai pata hai tum kiya bol rahi ho ha tum nay aisa socha bhi kiase (and she stn her feet )main tumhai piyaar nahi karsakta samjhe tum nahi kar sakta

shreya;per kiyon

daya;kiyon kai mujhe hamesha piyaar main dhoka mila hai sonali say piyaar kiya ti usnay mujhe use kiya takay apni drug deal kar sakay purbi say piyaar kiya to usnay abhi per apnay bhai kay khoon ak ilzam lagayia jo jhuta tha ab main an tumsay piyaar karo ga na kisse aur say aur ye baath tum jitne jaldi samajh lo tumharay liya acha hoga samjhe

shreya;(tears are rolling down her cheeks )ok sir aghara p yehi chahtay hai to theak ahi main kabhi pa kay rastay main nahi ao gi per main ap ko bhol bhi nahi sakti zindage bhar ap ka intezar karo gi shaheed kabhi ap bhi mujhse piyaar karay

daya;aisa kabhi nai hoga and he leave shreya break down in tears she is crying badly daya is also not happy and she sleep in the state of crying next day priya come home and see shreya lying on floor and she run toward her shreya wake up and hug her tightly and crying badly she ask about daya answer and shreya tell her every thing and she sooth her give her some courage and she go bureau she looking very sad her eyes are and she is really week daya look at her and fell pain but hide it from every after one week shreya become really thin and week drak circle around her eyes and she look really sad and spent most time in work didnt talk much

IN BEACH

daya is sitting and thinking about shreya he fell really bad for her and he is really guilty for her and someone come and put hand on his shoulder he turn and see sanjana

daya;tum yaha

sanjana sit beside him

sanjana;tum shreya kay baray main soch rahay ho na tu janta hai kya woh tujhe boht piyaar karti hai aur to bhi karta hai jhot maat bolna ha main janti hu to apnay past ko laker in saab say dur bhagh raha hai per usk asoch kiya haal hogiya hai bechare ka bharosa katr us per uskay piyaar per bolday usay kay to usay kitna piyaar karta hai kahi daare na hojay aur maat soch bolday usay

daya;tu sach bol rahi hai woh mujhe nahi choday gi na

sanjana ;nahi kabhi nahi meray pink panther (wiase naam kiasa hai )

daya;i love you yaar thank you so much and he hug her she to hug him

sanjana;i love you to

shreya is also she see them and go closer to them listen nthing but daya say i love you to sanjana which she take wrong she think daya love sanjana its not right he say in friendly manner

shreya;to ap isse piyaar kar saktay mujhse nahi ha

daya;shreya tum jo soch rahi hu

shreya ;nahi jo soch rahi hu wohi sach hai ap isse piyaar kar saktay mujhe nahi to meray jinay ka kiya matlab ha zinda thi is ass main kay shaahed kabhi ap ko pa lo gi per meray jinay ki waja hi khatam to mera marna hi acha hai and she run from their and daya run behind her her house is just beside beach and she run in her house priya is not their she is in delhi for her meting shreya run toward terrace and stand on small wall of terrace and going to jump and loud scream ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**A/N ab taak ka saab say bada chapter kiya hua shreya ko kiya woh sach janay bina keep thinking and do review boht kaam hogay hai ha jaldi review karo thanks for reading bye take care **

**your sundas name change kiya to saab bhul hi gay new story to itnay kaam review very bad **


End file.
